Special Valentine
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It's Valentine Day in Neo Domino City and Duel Academy forces their students to write a letter to someone they really like. SlyxRuka Invitationshipping and hints of RuaxPatty.


Just a small little idea I got. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

…

''I can't believe it is Valentine's Day again.'' Rua complained. He has never liked this day; the only good part about it was that you could get a lot of chocolate.

''Cheer up! I think Valentine's Day is one of the best days in existence. It's the day of romance after all!'' Ruka said cheerfully. They had just arrived to Duel Academy. Rua just crossed his arms annoyed.

''Ruka! Rua!'' They heard people yell. They turned around to see Patty and Tenpei running towards them. They both smiled when they saw them.

''Hey you guys!'' Twins said once they had caught up to them.

''So…are you all excited about Valentine's Day?'' Patty asked. Boys just groaned while Ruka smiled.

''You bet!'' Ruka said and they proceeded to talk about Valentine's Day.

''I'll never understand women.'' Rua said as he watched them talk.

''That doesn't surprise me one bit Rua.'' Voice said. Rua could recognize that voice anywhere. That cold, arrogant and _Sly _voice.

''Hello Sly.'' Rua said bitterly. He didn't really want to greet him. Once Ruka heard Sly's name she left Patty's side and went to him.

''Hey Sly! Happy Valentine's Day!'' Ruka said cheerfully. Sly however didn't share her enthusiasm.

''Valentine's Day? What's so special about that? It's just a day among others.'' Sly said and crossed his arms.

''It's special if you like someone.'' Ruka said and smiled at him sweetly. Sly didn't get her hint.

''Exactly. I don't like anyone and no one likes me, so this day is just useless to me.'' Sly said coldly and increased his walking speed. Ruka was left standing there.

''But I like you…'' Ruka said in a quiet and sad voice. Patty however heard it.

''I knew you like Sly.'' Patty said to her smirking.

''What? I don't like Sly!'' Ruka denied. Patty however kept her smirk on.

''Oh really? Then what was that _''_But I like you_'' _about?'' She asked as she enjoyed Ruka's face turn into various shades of red.

''I meant…I mean…Fine! Maybe I like him, but he'll never like me back. He himself said that he likes no one.'' Ruka said going sad again. Patty sighed not bothering to argue with her that Sly likes her and they should live happily ever after. Instead they just went inside Duel Academy. When they went inside the first thing they noticed were pink hearts everywhere and some people holding chocolate.

''Wow! They're really serious about this.'' Patty said surprised once she looked around. She hadn't expected this many people to like Valentine's Day. Ruka also looked around amazed. After a while a bell rang signaling people to go to the class.

''Good morning class.'' Their teacher Maria greeted.

''Good morning Mrs. Bartlet.'' The class greeted back.

''Now I trust you all know what day it is?'' Maria asked and the class chorused with a yes. ''That's great! And because of it we'll do something different today. Each of you will make a card for someone they really like.'' Maria said. Class was surprised by this and some annoyed groans erupted from the class.

''What if I don't like anyone?'' Sly asked. Teacher turned at him and smiled.

''I'm sure there's someone you like too Sly.'' Maria said to him. Sly's cheeks turned little pink at this and Maria's smile widened.

''Anyway back to the topic. Now everyone take a pink paper from my desk and start working on your card. You can use any material you like that you find in the class.'' Maria instructed and told everyone that they can begin. Ruka and Patty began at the same time.

''So…will you make that card for Sly?'' Patty questioned with a slight smirk.

''I don't know…it seems he's working on a card too.'' Ruka said and glanced at Sly who was writing something on the letter. ''I thought he didn't like anyone. I wonder who he likes?'' Ruka said sadly. She was sure it wasn't her. ''Anyway…who will you make that card to?'' Ruka asked changing the subject. Patty blushed slightly.

''No one! No one important!'' Patty denied waving her arms frantically.

''Really? So you're going to do it for Rua then?'' Ruka said and smirked. Patty's blush increased.

''Who told you that?'' Patty said trying to keep her voice down.

''You just did, but it's pretty obvious that you like Rua…it looks like he's working on a card as well.'' Ruka said glancing at Rua. He was seemingly thinking hard.

''He is? But I thought Rua hated love.'' Patty wondered.

''He does.'' Ruka stated simply and continued to work on a card. Patty shrugged her shoulders and continued on her card as well. After some time everyone were ready with their cards.

''It looks like everyone's ready. Now…don't give that card until the school day is over. If the person you wrote that card to is a student give it to them right after the school and outside the Academy. If it's someone outside of the school you must go and give it right after school.'' Maria announced. Students seemed to understand her. ''Okay. You may go now.'' She said and the classroom emptied quickly.

Later during the day it was lunch time. What were they eating? That's not relevant. What's important is that Sly couldn't find a place to sit.

''Stupid small cafeteria.'' Sly muttered under his breath.

''It looks like Sly can't find a seat to sit on.'' Patty said little amused.

''You can't blame him. People don't really like that much.'' Tenpei said. He then noticed them and also noticed that there was one free seat across Ruka.

''Don't tell me he's coming here.'' Rua said and closed his eyes. Unfortunately for Rua he did come there.

''Hey Sly. Do you want to sit with us?'' Ruka asked happily.

''I'm just sitting here because there's no other place to sit.'' Sly said and took the seat across Ruka and next to Tenpei. Tenpei didn't show any signs of discomfort by this.

''So…who did you write that letter to?'' Ruka asked little nervous. All of them turned their attention to Sly.

''It's none of your business.'' Sly said angrily. Ruka flinched a little from his tone.

''Can you at least give us a hint?'' Ruka asked. Sly considered saying no, but he decided to tease her a little.

''Well she's someone here at school, she's talented, smart and pretty.'' Sly said and then looked back at this lunch and continued to eat. Ruka as soon as she heard this looked down.

''_Well there goes all my chances. I'm not talented, smart or pretty.'' _Ruka thought sadly. Awkward silence followed.

''How about you Rua? Who did you write to?'' Patty asked also being nervous. Rua became nervous as well.

''Just someone…'' Rua said blushing and looked away from her. Patty wondered what he meant by that.

Rest of the day went on normally despite of the Valentine's Day. Students did look more nervous than ever and were blushing more often, all because everyone had to write a card to someone. Anyway the bell that signaled the end of the last class of the day rung right now.

''You may leave now. Remember to give those cards outside of Academy.'' Teacher reminded. Some people groaned at the unpleasant task.

''I guess it's time.'' Ruka said nervously and left the class room. She headed outside and waited for Sly to come so she could give her card. Instead of Sly however, Tenpei arrived.

''Hey Ruka. Are you waiting for someone?'' Tenpei asked. For some reason he sounded very nervous.

''Well…'' Ruka said, but didn't get to finish as Tenpei took something from his bag.

''Good…b-because I w-want to give this to y-you.'' Tenpei stuttered and handed her a pink card while blushing. Very same one that you were supposed to give someone you really like. Ruka was really surprised by this.

Sly had also just excited the Academy. He knew he would have to give his card and he really wanted to get over it. He quickly noticed her by the gate and that she was with Tenpei. Instead of going to talk with them he instead went behind a nearby tree to eavesdrop on them.

''C'mon, open it.'' Tenpei said still a little nervous. Ruka opened the card to see a drawing of them on a flowery field. Above it was a small poem. She started to read it.

''_Wrote by Tenpei, that's my name''_

''_Ruka, whenever I see you it brightens my day''_

''_It was been a long time since you stole my heart away''_

''_I takes a lot of courage for me to say''_

''_I like you a lot and I hope I did this the right way.''_

''Oh Tenpei…this is very sweet. Thank you!'' Ruka said happily and hugged him. Tenpei blushed a lot by this action, but returned the hug.

Sly didn't want to watch anymore. He clenched the pink card in his hand and then looked at it. _''Useless! I should have known she liked someone else.'' _He then threw the card away. Sly still stayed there and watched how it would end.

''But…'' Ruka said and Tenpei's smile dimmed.

''But?'' He repeated.

''I like someone else. I'm sorry.'' Ruka said apologetically. Tenpei's smile was replaced with a frown.

''Its Sly isn't it?'' Tenpei asked and Ruka nodded. ''I understand. I hope you two can be happy.'' Tenpei said not sounding sad.

''I'm still sorry.'' Ruka said and as an apology he kissed him on the cheek. Tenpei blushed a lot from this.

''W-well…I g-gotta go now.'' Tenpei said and ran off. Ruka waved at him.

Sly left from his hiding spot angrily. That kiss had just proved to him that Ruka liked Tenpei back. Knowing he had no other choice he left the Duel Academy. Of course being by the gate Ruka noticed him.

''Sly! Sly!'' Ruka yelled. Sly didn't stop and continued walking. Ruka was confused by this, but increased her walking speed and managed to catch up with him. She then took his arm. ''Sly.'' She said once again.

''What do you want?'' Sly asked angrily and yanked his arm away. Ruka was surprised by his tone.

''What's wrong?'' Ruka asked worried.

''Look…I saw you and Tenpei and I understand that you like him, SO JUST LEAVE ME BE!'' Sly yelled and ran off. Ruka was in too much shock to run after him. Small tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

''Sly…'' She said sadly. Then something hit her…literally. Something had flown in the wind and hit her to the face. As she looked what it was, she noticed it was a pink card. Despite the fact that the card was clenched she could recognize the handwriting. ''This is Sly's card.'' Ruka said surprised and started to read what was written on it.

''_Ruka. I know I always try to be cool.''_

''_But that's because I don't want to look like a fool''_

''_I've really fallen for you''_

''_Your smile brightens my world''_

''_I'm sorry I acted so cold''_

''_I love you…that's what I've always been told.''_

Ruka's face turned redder with every word she read. She couldn't believe it. Sly actually liked her back. With this information in mind she headed towards Sly's house.

Sly himself had just arrived home. He rang the doorbell knowing that his mother was home. His mother, Kasumi opened the door smiling.

''Hey Sly dear. How was school?'' Kasumi asked, but Sly walked right past her, into his room and lied down on his bed.

''Oh right, Mother! If anyone especially Ruka comes, say that I don't want to see anyone…especially her.'' Sly yelled. Kasumi got confused by this.

''Okay…I wonder what happened?'' Kasumi asked from herself. She didn't have lot of time to think since couple minutes later the doorbell rang again. This time when Kasumi went to open it, Ruka was standing there.

''Hello Mrs. Kokuryu. Can I see Sly please?'' Ruka asked politely.

''And you are?'' Kasumi asked.

''Oh sorry. My name is Ruka. I'm one of Sly's friends.'' Ruka said smiling. Kasumi started to think. _''So Sly doesn't want to see this girl. I wonder why…'' _Kasumi thought and then smirked.

''It's nice to meet you. Sly's upstairs in his room. It's the second door to the left.'' Kasumi said. She completely ignored Sly's yell of not letting anyone to see him. She just loved to mess with her son.

''Thank you.'' Ruka said and started to walk upstairs. She looked straight at Sly's door. She hesitated for a while before twisting the door knob and opening the door. As soon as she entered the room she noticed that it had blue walls. She then noticed Sly lying on his bed…staring right at her. He looked quite angry.

''What are **you **doing in here?'' He asked angrily. ''I told my mother not to let anyone in!'' He yelled again. Ruka once again flinched at his tone, but then regained her composure.

''I found this.'' Ruka stated simply and took out the pink paper. Sly's eyes widened and he started to blush heavily.

''Where did you get that?'' He asked before snatching it away from her.

''I just found it…and I also read it.'' Ruka said starting to blush. Sly looked down.

''Then I guess you know…that I like you.'' Sly said and Ruka nodded. ''Well it doesn't matter. You like Tenpei anyway.'' Sly said. Ruka shot him a confused look.

''Tenpei? What are you talking about? I don't like him.'' Ruka said. Now it was Sly's turn to get confused.

''You don't? But you hugged and kissed him.'' Sly said confused. Ruka looked at him before smiling a little.

''He liked me, but I didn't like him back. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I did it to make it up to him.'' Ruka explained. Sly nodded suddenly feeling like an idiot.

''In that case who…'' Sly was about to ask, but Ruka shoved a card to his face. A familiar pink card. ''What…'' Sly was going to ask again, but Ruka interrupted him again.

''Read it.'' Ruka ordered. Sly looked at the letter and started to read the little poem.

''_When I first met you, you were cruel''_

''_That was the day you took my heart away too''_

''_I know you probably think I'm annoying''_

''_When I'm dragging you around''_

''_But I just wanted for you to know''_

''_I love you and that's always true''_

Sly couldn't help, but smile as he read the letter. After he was done…

''So does this mean…'' Sly started, but was for the third time interrupted by Ruka. This time she had took both of his hands and pulled him closer to him.

''Shut up and kiss me.'' Ruka said and Sly happily obeyed crashing their lips together.

''_I might still not like Valentine's Day, but with Ruka…I find it very tolerable.'' _Sly thought during the kiss.

…

Me: I originally planned this to be different, but I hope this will do. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like! But no flames! Flames are used to roast marshmallows


End file.
